


True happiness

by Clipse23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14x15, Destiel - Freeform, Drama, M/M, One Shot, Romance, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural 14x15, spn 14x15
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clipse23/pseuds/Clipse23
Summary: La question du bonheur est un sujet plutôt difficile au bunker. Encore plus lorsque l'un de ses habitants n'est pas censé l'atteindre sous peine de se faire emporter dans le néant...





	True happiness

« Tais toi, » maugréa Sam en roulant des yeux.

« Redis-moi ce qu'il t'a dit quand il t'a foutu hors de la maison de sa _femme_  ? » ricana son aîné.

« Un jeu de mots étrange à propos de crosses de hockey, » raconta une énième fois l'ange. « Il a ensuite rajouté que je devrais me laver la bouche avec du savon. Ce qui ne prend toujours pas son sens, soit dit en passant. »

« Vous ne m'avez pas encore parlé de cette méthode d'hygiène dentaire, » fit remarquer le jeune nephilim.

Les quatre Winchester étaient assis sur la longue table de la bibliothèque. Quelques cadavres de bières traînaient déjà ici et là, tandis que Dean était occupé à ouvrir un nouveau pack, au bord des larmes à force de rire.

« Ca fait deux semaines déjà, vous allez me lâcher avec ça ? » implora Sam, la tête entre ses mains, sachant pertinemment que c'était une cause perdue.

« La prochaine fois que vous partez sur une affaire uniquement tout les deux, tu filmes, Cas, » continua Dean en ignorant royalement son frère. « Je veux voir son _vrai_ bonheur en images. »

Jack sembla prendre un air plus sérieux.

« Tu l'étais vraiment ? »

« Quoi ? » re-émergea Sam.

« Heureux, » précisa le jeune homme. « Est-ce que ça t'a vraiment donné ce que tu voulais ? »

« Oh, » comprit-il, fronçant les sourcils. « Non ce... tout était fictif. C'était l'illusion d'un bonheur qui n'est pas le mien. Pleasantville était la vision parfaite du Maire, pas la mienne. »

« Tu ne veux pas de femme et d'une vie tranquille alors ? » enchaîna Jack tout en penchant la tête sur le côté, pris d'une curiosité innocente.

« Euh... » fut prit de court Sam.

Il jeta un regard désespéré à son frère, mais celui-ci préféra lui lancer un sourire moqueur tout en avalant une gorgée de bière, le laissant aux questions existentielles du jeune homme.

« Je n'ai pas récemment réfléchi à la question du bonheur à atteindre de mon côté, » finit-il par répondre sincèrement, calme. « J'imagine qu'au fil des années la maison avec la clôture n'est plus trop un objectif. Mais ce n'est pas négatif pour autant. »

« Tu avais l'air de te plaire en leader... » pointa Castiel, le menant sur une piste potentielle de réflexion.

« Je suppose, » confirma Sam, songeur.

Mais Jack ne s'arrêta pas là.

« Et toi, Castiel ? Qu'est-ce qui te ferait atteindre le _bonheur parfait_  ? »

Le nephilim soutenait son regard. Montrant que la question était bien moins innocente que pour le cadet des Winchester. Le secret que partageait les deux séraphins flottait dans l'air avec force.

Sam sentit le malaise nouveau, et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller me coucher, vu qu'on doit se lever tôt pour l'affaire dans le Wisconsin... »

Jack hocha la tête, observant toujours le brun.

« Je te suis. »

Rapidement, il ne resta plus que Dean et Castiel, au milieu du bunker qui semblait maintenant bien vide depuis le dernier passage de Michael.

Dean ne tarda pas à briser le silence, intrigué.

« Je pensais pas que la question de ton bonheur soit un problème pour Jack... »

Castiel laissa son regard dirigé vers la table un instant. Trop près d'un sujet dont il ne connaissait que trop bien la réaction qu'aurait le Winchester.

« Cas... » commença le chasseur.

« Il a probablement un peu trop bu, » trouva rapidement l'ange comme excuse.

« Il n'a pas... »

« Depuis que nous ne savons plus ce qu'il reste de son âme, il se comporte étrangement comme tu le sais... »

« Cas ! » lâcha Dean fermement.

Castiel fut surpris par ce ton sec. Il releva la tête vers lui.

« Tu sais que tu peux me parler, » lui rappela son ami d'un ton des plus sérieux. « Quoi qu'il se passe... On est là. Je suis là. »

L'ange sentit l'hésitation monter en lui, la possibilité d'aborder ce sujet s'ouvrant à lui.

« Tu ne vas pas aimer ça. »

« Parce que tu crois que je suis habitué à entendre des bonnes nouvelles ? »

« Tu ne vas _vraiment pas_ aimer ça, Dean. »

Castiel avait un air plus que grave. Le Winchester lui fit un mouvement de tête.

« D'accord. Tu me le dis, et je jugerai par moi-même. »

« Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu t'énerves ce soir, tu semblais si... »

« Okay. Je m'énerverai pas. Ca te va ? »

« Le pourcentage de chance que cela n'arrive pas me semble quasi nul. »

Dean se passa une main sur le visage, soupirant.

« Je te promets de pas m'énerver, Cas. »

« Tu le jures ? »

« Parole de scout, » confirma t-il avec le geste.

« Tu n'as jamais été... »

Mais Castiel ne termina pas sa phrase, se forçant à ne pas rouler des yeux. A la place, il les ferma, prenant une longue inspiration. Puis il les rouvrit lorsqu'il se sentit prêt.

* * *

 

« Dean, ça va ? »

Celui-ci avait ses coudes posés sur la table, son visage dans les mains, cachant à l'ange une quelconque réaction autre que les traits tendus de son front. Le long soupir qui finit par passer entre ses doigts fut le seul indice que Castiel put avoir sur son état actuel.

« Dean, la situation n'est pas si dramatique... »

« Pas si dramatique ?  Pas si dramatique ? C'est... »

Ses mains passèrent plusieurs fois sur son visage, comme s'il tentait d'oublier ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Castiel aurait presque pu croire à une crise d'angoisse s'il ne connaissait pas Dean.

« Pourquoi ? » se contenta t-il de demander. « Dis moi juste pourquoi. »

« S'il y a une chose que vous tu m'as appris en restant à tes côtés, c'est à faire passer le plus important avant nous-même. La famille, » précisa l'ange. « C'était moi ou Jack. J'ai choisi. Et je ne regrette pas mon choix. »

Son ton était ferme. Il ne cherchait pas à se justifier. Il exposait les faits. Dean releva la tête, l'observant un instant sans un mot, un air impassible tandis qu'il semblait analyser le sens de ses paroles et leur signification. Puis finalement, il hocha doucement la tête.

« D'accord. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils, s'attendant probablement à tout sauf à ça. Dean ne tarda pas à enchaîner.

« Je ne peux pas te blâmer pour des choix que j'ai fait tellement de fois. Mais je peux te promettre de passer mes nuits à chercher une solution s'il le faut. On ne va pas te laisser partir comme ça. Et ça ce n'est pas négociable. »

L'ange ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais le visage de Dean portait tant de conviction, qu'il finit par acquiescer. Le chasseur se leva ensuite, prêt à partir. Mais un autre détail sembla lui passer par la tête.

« Combien de temps on a tu penses ? »

Castiel sembla perdu. Dean précisa.

« Avant que le deal ne prenne effet. Tu... es heureux ? » s'osa t-il à demander, hésitant.

L'ange observa la table, songeur.

« Je pense que je n'ai pas été aussi bien depuis... toujours. »

« Oh, » comprit le chasseur, ses traits s'adoucissant légèrement. « Dans un autre contexte, j'imagine que ça aurait été une bonne chose. »

« Nous étions réunis tous les quatre ici le soir suivant, après ma rencontre avec le Néant, » continua le brun. « Toi, moi, Sam, et Jack. Tout était comme ce soir. On était en train de rire. D'écouter vos souvenirs d'enfance ou de vieux souvenirs de chasses. De boire tous ensemble. J'ai cru moment à ce moment qu'il viendrait dès ce soir là me chercher. »

Il s'arrêta un court instant, pensif.

« Mais ce n'est pas arrivé. Et peu importe les problèmes que nous avions avec Michael, et ceux que nous avons avec Jack actuellement. Il y aura toujours quelque chose. J'en suis conscient avec la vie que nous menons. Ce n'est donc pas quelque chose qui pourrait me stopper d'atteindre un certain stade de bonheur, puisque malgré les difficultés par lesquelles nous passons, nous arrivons toujours à trouver une solution plus ou moins correcte pour régler la situation. Et je sais que je n'oserai souhaiter plus que ce que j'ai actuellement. Vous avoir, aider les gens et être libre de tout emprise du paradis me suffit amplement. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te manque ? » demanda Dean. « Pourquoi le Néant ne vient-il pas tout de suite ? »

« Je ne suis pas juste censé être simplement heureux comme maintenant. Il faut que je me _laisse_ l'être. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« Ca change que je ne dois pas juste prendre ce qui vient et ce que je pense pouvoir avoir. Mais aussi ce dont j'ai envie, au fond de moi. Ce que je sais qui pourrait me rendre... plus heureux. »

« Et... tu as une idée sur ce que c'est ?  Pour t'en tenir éloigné le temps que je bosse sur un moyen d'annuler ce fichu deal ? »

Castiel releva le regard vers lui. Quelque chose semblant lui passer par la tête. Comme s'il déterminait le poids de sa pensée. Si elle suffirait à l'emmener ou non, s'il se donnait les moyens de la mettre en œuvre. Mais il ne dit rien. Se contenant de regarder Dean.

Celui-ci sentit quelque chose remuer en lui. Ne sachant pas s'il interprétait correctement les idées de l'ange. Mais une peur et une chaleur nouvelle qui s'entremêlaient ensemble firent surface tandis que les deux yeux bleus étaient plongés dans les siens. Et Castiel ne prononça pas un mot.

Parce que s'il le faisait, il serait perdu.


End file.
